Electrodeless lamps may be used to provide point-like, bright, white light sources. Because electrodes are not used, they may have longer useful lifetimes than other lamps. Some plasma lamps direct microwave energy into an air cavity, with the air cavity enclosing a bulb containing a mixture of substances that can ignite, form a plasma, and emit light. However, for many applications, light sources that are brighter, smaller, less expensive, more reliable, and have longer lifetimes are desired.
Plasma lamps have been proposed that use a dielectric waveguide body to reduce the size of the lamp. An amplifier circuit may be used to provide power to the waveguide body to excite a plasma in a bulb positioned within a lamp chamber in the waveguide body.
What is desired are lamps with improved brightness and efficiency which can serve as a light source in products such as large-screen television sets and digital light processing projection systems. What is also desired are improved methods for production of plasma lamps, including manufacture of key components and overall lamp assembly.